Things change, but life doesn't stop for anybody
by Leah97
Summary: Trabajar en el NCIS ha cambiado sus vidas pero, más allá del trabajo, ¿qué se esconde? ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar para proteger lo que más quieres?¿Serías capaz de engañar durante años a tus compañeros, tus amigos, tu familia? Las cosas nunca habían estado tan al límite para el equipo, pero después de descubrir el secreto de Tony y Ziva, sus vidas penderán de un hilo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Ziva recogió los cereales, respondiendo mientras a la pregunta que su hija de 5 años le acababa de hacer:

-Cariño, papá ha ido hoy antes a trabajar, así que espérame en el comedor un segundo, me pongo los zapatos y nos vamos al colegio.

-¡Bien!¡Hoy me lleva mamá, me lleva mamá!

La pequeña Alexia saltó de la silla, cogiendo al vuelo a su muñeca Lyla y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, encendiendo el televisor y buscando con agilidad un canal de películas clásicas. A su vez, la agente ya muy especial del NCIS Ziva David, se enfilaba escaleras arriba, sonriendo. ¡Cuánto se parecía Lya a su padre...!

Se sentó en la cama de matrimonio, embelesada con la fotografía de la mesilla de noche. La adoraba. Para ella era como una prueba, eso es, una valuosa prueba de que todo puede salir bien, de que no existe lo imposible, de que si es difícil vale la pena... Sacude la cabeza, intentando borrar de su mente todas las mentiras, los engaños, las excusas. Algún día, quizás, se sabrá la verdad. Quién sabe.

Estaba colocándose el botín izquierdo cuando un minúsculo sonido la alertó. Sintió que volvía a una de esas peligrosas misiones del Mossad, donde tenía que mantenerse alerta en todo momento. Pero aquello no era el Mossad. El grito desesperado de su hija resonó por toda la casa, y Ziva no se lo pensó ni una milésima. En apenas un segundo ya estaba abajo, chillando el nombre de Alexia. Se percató de que no llevaba arma alguna encima, ni cuchillos; ser madre la había ablandado en ese sentido. Encontró que una figura vestida completamente de negro tenía sujeta a su hija y se la llevaba tapándole la boca, mientras una segunda figura lanzaba una bomba de humo hacia donde se encontraba la agente.

A duras penas salió de la casa, impulsada por los gritos de su hija, que la imploraban. En la calle no pudo hacer más que chillar mientras observaba como una furgoneta negra se llevaba al tesoro de su vida. Aún a sabiendas de que era en vano, se puso a correr tras ella, recogiendo del suelo a Lyla y echándose a llorar, destrozada, al ver lo que parecía ser una Volkswagen Multivan sin matricula, doblar la esquina sin ser parada por nadie.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, esforzándose por respirar, siendo rodeada por la multitud de vecinos que, alertados, habían salido de sus casas, abrazándose a la muñeca de Lya, con la única promesa de que tenía que devolvérsela.

_Continuará... _


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Tony revisaba los archivos con asombrosa rapidez, nadie en la oficina del NCIS era consciente de las ganas que tenía de quitarse todo ese papeleo de encima y poder tomar un respiro, con las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Claro que, tampoco nadie sabía quienes eran, pues puertas afuera, Anthony DiNozzo seguía siendo el mismo don Juan de siempre, con sus idas y venidas, sus rollitos de una noche (dos como máximo), y para nada le creerían si explicara que en verdad, llevaba casi 6 años casado y con una hija. Aunque, obviamente, la opción de mantenerlo oculto era lo más seguro, para todos.

Miró a su alrededor y sacó su cartera para analizar detalladamente la misma foto de siempre. Esa que enmarcaría en tamaño extra-grande y colgaría en una pared cualquiera de su misma oficina, cosa que ya había hecho en casa. Sonríe mientras la observa, anonadado: los dos amores de su vida. Ziva, que llegó después de Kate, con la que sinceramente pensó que compartiría algo más que trabajo; Ziva lo salvó. Llegó en el momento exacto, encajando en la situación, curando heridas abiertas. Y Alexia... Alexia los salvó a los dos.

_Tony observaba a lo lejos su abrazo, sentado en una de las sillas, agotado. Si bien se sentía completamente exhausto, la satisfacción de haberla encontrado, de haberla traído de vuelta a casa, viva, lo compensaba todo. Se prometió a si mismo que no la dejaría volver a irse, nunca. Y mucho menos, si acababan como esta última vez, separados, dolidos, sin querer saber el uno del otro. Al menos, por parte de ella, pues él no dejó de buscarla durante todo el verano._

_El vuelo de vuelta a casa le había aclarado más aún que ella le necesitaba, y no iba a fallarle. No esta vez. Abby interrumpió el silencio que se había establecido después de los aplausos por el éxito de la misión y el retorno del equipo al completo:_

_-¡Oh Dios Ziva, me alegro tanto de que estés aquí!-se seca las lágrimas emocionada- Pero... ¡Tu apartamento!¡La explosión!- la científica forense empezó a aspear los brazos mientras caminaba de un lado hacia otro, su interlocutora simplemente se mantenía inmóvil.-Te quedarás conmigo hasta que encuentres un sitio donde vivir... Mejor dicho, ¡seremos compañeras de piso!-se emocionó ante la idea, que fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Tony:_

_-Abby no lo creo conveniente...-si las miradas matasen él ya estaría muerto- Ziva necesita descansar, además ¿dónde pretendes que duerma?¿En el ataúd?-al oír esa expresión, la respiración de la israelí se aceleró descontroladamente llamando la atención de Tony, Abby, McGee y Ducky. _

_-Parece que está en un estado de shock-observó él- Querida, ¿puedes oírnos? Vamos, reacciona, agente David.-Al no obtener respuesta, decidieron sentarla y darle aire, intentando calmarla. A los pocos minutos su respiración se pausó lentamente, y algunas lágrimas caían desde su perdida mirada, pero era incapaz de hablar. Tony se arrodilló ante ella, cogiéndole suavemente la mano._

_-Eh, Ziva, estamos aquí, en casa, no en Somalia... Se acabó Somalia.-Ella lo miró sin responder, pero él juraría que notó un ápice de alegría en sus ojos y una leve caricia en sus dedos.-Necesita tiempo, Abby.-cambió a un registro más serio al dirigirse a la gótica, que contestó ofendida._

_-¿Qué pasa Tony, crees que no sabré cuidarla?¿Que no sabré darle tiempo? En mi casa se sentirá más cómoda, además de la ropa y..._

_-Abby, Ziva se quedará con DiNozzo. McGee dirígete a la Sala de Comunicaciones, Ducky, necesito la autopsia del coronel Elliot.-la cortó Gibbs.-¡Vamos!_

_Los nombrados reaccionaron y se dirigieron a realizar las tareas encomendadas, pero Abby no parecía estar contenta para nada._

_-¡Pero Gibbs...!-caminó tras él_

_-Abby, no. Sé lo que necesita mi equipo, y serías un fantástico apoyo para Ziva, pero ahora necesita otro tipo de ayuda, ¿entendido?-dijo lo más dulcemente posible, dándole a su vez un beso en la frente- Quiero que acompañes a Tony a tu apartamento y le des lo necesario para ella, ¿queda claro?_

_-Más claro que el agua cristalina del lago Victoria, aunque cada vez se está contaminando más y eso supone...-empezó a delirar_

_-¡Abby!_

_-Perdona Gibbs, quiero decir ¡sí señor!-se despidió del jefe con una sonrisa y se plantó frente al seductor italiano y la ninja israelí.-¡En marcha chicos!_

Así había empezado todo... Sonrió. Vaya tontería. Menos mal que McNovato estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en su ordenador como para no percatarse de la cara de imbécil de Tony porque, si la hubiera visto, podría haberse burlado de él por lo menos lo que les quedaba de esta vida y mínimo tres o cuatro más.

El móvil del ensimismado lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y contestó sonriente al ver que quien lo reclamaba era nada más y nada menos que su ninja.

-Agente muuuuuy especial Anthony DiNozzo, ¿qué des...?¿Qué?-su actitud cambió drásticamente, pasando de humorística a nerviosa, inquieta, seria.-Cálmate...-susurró.-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Cómo?-intentó ocultar el pánico de su voz, recogiendo todo lo que había encima de la mesa y dirigiéndose raudo hacia el ascensor.-Tranquila, en dos minutos estoy ahí...Eh... Cálmate... Voy para allá, todo saldrá... Tranquilízate cariño...

McCotilla se sintió atraído por la extraña conversación que estaba manteniendo Tony con su interlocutor, más aún cuando vio que sus intenciones eran de marcharse, después de haber dejado bien claro Gibbs que el que se moviera de su asiento recibiría un premio relacionado con antiguas torturas y castigos impensables.

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Eh, Tony! ¿A dónde...?- su pregunta quedó en el aire, sólo mínimamente aclarada por los gestos del agente con la mano, que le decían "espera" y "adiós". Algo inquieto, pero sin imaginar la que se les venía encima, McGee volvió a teclear raudo códigos indescifrables para cualquier otro mortal, sin, ni siquiera pensar, que al otro bando del ascensor, su compañero respondía la pregunta que le había hecho, con un "¿Que a dónde voy? A salvar a mi hija".

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

Ziva intentaba ser tranquilizada por sus vecinos más cercanos, que no paraban de preguntarle cómo había sucedido todo. Para ellos, los DiNozzo eran un matrimonio tranquilo, y obviamente desconocían sus profesiones, aunque ellos mismos habían deducido que tendrían un negocio propio o algo parecido, puesto que pasaban bastante tiempo fuera de casa.

La agente David pretendía deshacerse de las atenciones de la amable Mary Adams sin éxito alguno; una oleada de alivio sacudió su cuerpo cuando vio el oscuro Cadillac CTS que Tony y ella habían comprado un par de años atrás aparcando con un rápido movimiento sobre la acera.

Un seductor italiano apareció pálido, tembloroso y desconcertado, caminando directamente hacia su esposa, que acortó la distancia con rápidos pasos. Tony la rodeó con sus brazos abrazándola, y ella se echó a llorar, aferrando fuertemente su camiseta, impregnándose de su olor, como si el abrazo pudiera reducir todo esto a una horrible pesadilla.

-Eh, escúchame, vamos a arreglar todo esto, vamos a encontrarla y a matar a los cabrones que lo han hecho- intentó consolarla Tony separándose milimétricamente de ella y haciendo que le mirara. Ziva se acercó hasta que encontró sus labios, y el beso consecuente fue tan único que ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría jamás. Un beso con sabor a derrota, a lágrimas, a una futura venganza. Juntos, eran imparables, y nada podría separarlos. Quedaron apoyados frente con frente durante unos segundos, hasta que el ruido de varios frenazos y derrapes les devolvió al mundo real. Inconscientemente entrelazaron sus manos, quedándose muy cerca el uno del otro. Lo que vino después los sorprendió por igual a ambos.

-¿Se lo has contado a alguien?-preguntó susurrando la israelí a su marido.

-¿Qué?-la miró extrañado.-¿Estás loca?¿A quién quieres que se lo cuente?¿A McNovato?¿A Vance?

-O a tu jefe, DiNozzo-interrumpió una familiar voz.

-¡Gibbs!-respondieron al unísono, separándose rápidamente.

* * *

La situación era como mínimo, incómoda. Sentado en el sofá, Tony intentaba esquivar la mirada de Gibbs, que se mostraba impasivo, escrutando sigilosamente la casa, que era fotografiada por McGee. Ziva salió de la cocina tras haberse preparado una tila, y observando el caos de la sala de estar, se sintió completamente destrozada, hundida y espiada por su propia familia, su propio equipo.

Permanecieron en silencio, esperando una señal, algo, sin inmutarse. Transcurridos varios minutos, Gibbs hizo una señal a la israelí, que se acercó dubitativa, pero firme.

-¿Por qué, Ziva?- la decepción estaba presente en su voz.

-Gibbs nosotros...-intentó explicarse, llevándose las manos a la frente, oprimiendo sus ganas de llorar.

-La encontraremos.-La sorpresa de la chica fue enorme y pudo notar como una pequeña parte de su corazón se reparaba escasamente. Dio media vuelta dando por acabada la conversación, de momento.

Tony se acercó a ella ágilmente:

-¿Qué te ha dicho?¿Está...?-Se tranquiliza al ver en ella el ligero rastro de una sonrisa.

-Todo estará bien, vamos a encontrarla.

Fundiéndose en un abrazo, ninguno de los dos puede evitar recordar esa misma frase en los labios de su pequeña.

_Una Alexia de casi 4 años correteaba por las habitaciones, manejando un walkie-talkie de juguete, imitando prontamente a sus padres._

_-Papá brrr, el estudio está limpio brrr, corto y cambio._

_Tony la sorprendió a sus espaldas, manteniendo su porte serio._

_-Brrrr ¿y dónde puede estar escondida Alexia? Brrr, corto y cambio._

_-¡Papá!-ríe la pequeña. _

_-Perdón, brrr, quería decir, Ninja italiana, brrr, cambio- se disculpa usando el mote que la niña había escogido antes de empezar a jugar al escondite con sus padres._

_Con total seriedad, madurez y determinación, Lya asegura:_

_-Vamos a encontrarla, brrrr, corto._

_El estallido de risas que se escondía tras las cortinas fue inminente. Por muy indetectable que fuera Ziva, la voz firme de su pequeña producía en ella un efecto incomparable a cualquier otro. ¡Que con solo 3 años, hablara de esa forma, como una espía de verdad...!_

_-¡Mamá!¡Te pille!-se abraza a ella fuertemente._

_-Mmm sí ya veo, y eso está bien señorita porque es hora de cenar e irse ya a la cama-responde cariñosamente a su hija, besándola en la nariz, y haciendo que la arrugue en un gesto idéntico al de su padre._

_-¡Pero mamá...!¡Al menos un capítulo de Magnum...!-suplica mirando a Tony_

_Los padres se miran entre sí, cómplices, llegando a un acuerdo entre miradas silenciosas, sonrientes._

_-De acuerdo, ¡pero sólo uno!-accede finalmente su madre._

_-¡Ahora a cenar mocosa!-la coge en brazos el italiano, reteniendo a Ziva por el brazo y besándola._

_-¡Puaaaaaaj qué asco!-se tapa los ojos Alexia, soltándose de los brazos de Tony y provocando la sonrisa de sus padres.-¡Tonto el último!_

_-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-se echa a correr persiguiendo a la niña._

_Ziva se queda observándolos anonadada desde el pie de las escaleras. Nunca ha sido tan feliz. Nunca podría llegar a imaginar, lo mucho que cambiaría su vida en tan solo 2 años cuando, una mañana cualquiera, dos desconocidos irrumpieran en su casa, llevándose a su hija._

_Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Lo primero de todo tengo que disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar! Lo siento, pero estoy de exámenes y el poco tiempo que tengo lo saco de las piedras y lo uso para reponerme, espero que lo entendáis. Para compensar, subiré doble capítulo hoy, intentaré que sean larguitos y que os gusten :)**

**¡Gracias a todos!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

_Tras llegar a su apartamento, Tony deja la enorme bolsa repleta de dibujos de calaveras en el sofá, y se deja caer en él durante un instante, para recobrar el aliento. Respira hondo, y se frota la cara con ambas manos, cansado. "Aún queda mucho por hacer", piensa. Se pone en pie de un rápido salto, y se dirige hacia Ziva, que se mantiene inmutable en el centro del comedor._

_Con un cariñoso gesto, le recoge un rebelde mechón de pelo tras la oreja, y pensando con cautela las palabras, se decide a hablar._

_-Deberíamos... Mmm... Ziva te sentaría bien una ducha, ¿no crees?_

_Ella, sin decir palabra alguna, se dirige hacia el baño, como signo de aprobación. Antes de acompañarla, el italiano abre la bolsa de Abby, coge unas braguitas, unos calcetines y una especie de camisa/camisón de color azul cielo que la científica forense había doblado con muuuucho cariño pues "Era de mi madre, y no creo que el resto de mi ropa sea adecuada para Ziva, ya sabes". Raudo, se dirige a su habitación y al vuelo coge un par de toallas._

_Al llegar al baño, Tony lo deja todo cuidadosamente sobre el mármol que rodea la pica, y encuentra a la chica sentada al borde de la bañera, con la mirada perdida. Durante unos segundos, duda._

_-Te he dejado ahí las toallas, y la ropa... Espero que no te importe usar mi champú y mi gel, están en esa estantería, los puedes alcanzar mientras te duchas, o si prefieres puedes, ya sabes... Llenarte la bañera y darte un baño, si necesitas algo estaré fuera._

_Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar media vuelta para salir, creyó escuchar un susurro por parte de la israelí, por lo que la miró intuitivamente a los ojos para saber si se encontraba en lo correcto o simplemente estaba delirando por culpa del cansancio acumulado durante todos esos días. Ella agachó ligeramente la cabeza pero volvió a repetir lo mismo, por lo que Tony, acuclillado ya a su lado, pudo escucharla._

_-Quédate.-Repitió más firmemente una tercera vez._

_Él no respondió nada. Simplemente, en silencio, comenzó a ayudarla. Primero una bota, después la otra, los calcetines; todo con un derroche de amor infinito, observando pasmado como la arena se desprendía de las prendas, dando a entender que la pesadilla había llegado a su fin._

_Ella se puso en pie, estirando los brazos para que él pudiera deshacerse de su chaqueta, lo mismo que con su camiseta. No era la primera vez que Tony la veía desnuda, ambos eran conscientes de ello; tal vez por ese motivo ella no necesitaba aparentar que era fuerte, no por esta vez._

_En aquel momento, él se sintió abrumado: no era consciente de lo mucho que la quería. Nunca lo había sido, quizá, hasta ese preciso instante, en que la tenía delante suyo, completamente vulnerable. Un sentimiento innombrable afloró en él._

_No era mera atracción sexual, en esas circunstancias aquello era lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza a Tony. Era cariño, era amor, era... Ver aquellas heridas, aquellas cicatrices que marcaban su piel, le daba ganas de gritar al mundo, de volver a Somalia a por los cuerpos de esos cabrones para resucitarlos y torturarlos infinitas veces hasta la muerte; no entendía como alguien podía hacerle eso a cualquier otro humano, y menos a ella. Marcar esa piel oliva, tan suave, tan pura, y a su vez, tan exótica, tan misteriosa. La ira corría por su sangre, lo único que lo anclaba a permanecer en calma era el hecho de que ella, no podía verlo así. Seguro que lo sabía, que podía presentir los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, pero salirse de sus casillas como un loco no ayudaría para nada a ninguno de los dos._

_La ayudo a meterse en la bañera y se vio a sí mismo con una nueva faceta, más paternal, más tierna. Se aseguró de que el agua estaba a una temperatura más o menos ideal, y la dejó caer por su pelo. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, pero Tony juraría haber visto una sonrisilla de alivio, de esas que dicen "Estoy bien"._

_Poco a poco la situación se amenizó para ambos. Sin un motivo concreto él empezó a bromear, aclarando su melena castaña, eliminando cualquier rastro de Somalia. Y ella, ella empezó a sonreír, lo olvidó todo durante un instante, volvió._

_Pasados unos quince minutos, Tony la ayudó a salir de la bañera, envolviéndola en una toalla. Se percató de que él también necesitaba asearse. Le preguntó si podía vestirse sola mientras él se daba una ducha rápida, a lo que Ziva simplemente murmuró casi inaudiblemente._

_-Toda._

_Él se sorprendió gratamente. Le dio un beso en la frente y se metió en la ducha tal cual, no sin antes responder con una de sus sonrisas "Prego"._

-¡DINOZZO!- la voz del director Vance lo devolvió a la realidad. Estaba sentado frente a él, en su despacho, y lo único que había hecho durante toda la charla había sido evadirse, volver a aquel día en que empezó todo, hace 6 años.

-¿Sí, señor?-respondió impasible.

-Como le acabo de preguntar, me gustaría saber por qué motivo en la pantalla de mi ordenador aparece la orden de desaparición de una niña de 5 años, con su misma expresión, su mismo color de ojos, su mismo color de pelo, y, oh, un último detalle ¡SU APELLIDO Y EL DE LA SEÑORITA DAVID!

-Disculpe, señor director, pero es DiNozzo-David y, por cierto... -dijo acomodándose en un tono chulesco- Es cierto que se parece mucho a mí pero en lo de la expresión se equivoca, creo que en el fondo es idéntica a Ziva.-Respondió, guiñándole el ojo.

-Agente DiNozzo no sé a qué cree que está jugando, pero está claro que no es consciente de que corre peligro su puesto en esta agencia.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Tony se levantó, histérico, y encaró a Vance.

-¿MI PUESTO EN LA AGENCIA? ¿DE VERDAD USTED CREE, POR UN MÍNIMO INSTANTE, QUE LO QUE ME PREOCUPA AHORA MISMO ES MI PUESTO EN LA AGENCIA? ¡ESA DE AHÍ ES ALEXIA DINOZZO DAVID, ES MI HIJA, Y MIENTRAS USTED JUEGA A LAS ADIVINANZAS ALGUIEN LA TIENE EN ALGUNA PARTE, PROBABLEMENTE ASUSTADA Y CONFUSA! ¿DE VERDAD CREE, QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO, MI PUESTO EN LA AGENCIA TIENE PARA MÍ ALGÚN INTERÉS?

Salió de allí con un paso firme y enfadado, dando un portazo y bajando rápidamente las escaleras, viendo como en la Navy Yard, una Ziva huracanada se marchaba al igual que él, dejando a una Abby llorando frente a la mesa de Gibbs, a un McGee absolutamente pasmado, y a el propio Leroy Jethro cruzándose su camino, para hacer una visita al director.

_Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Bueno como he prometido aquí os dejo el 5º capítulo! Siento la tardanza, espero que el otro (y este por supuesto) haya sido de vuestro agrado y espero también volver a escribir muy pronto. ¡Besitos!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

Ziva no apartaba la mirada de Tony, que en aquel momento subía las escaleras, llamado por Vance. Le hubiera encantado ir tras él y ser un mínimo punto de apoyo, pero el director había expresado que no era necesario su compañía, por lo que se resignó a quedarse de pie en la Navy Yard.

Pudo notar como McGee la escrutaba sigilosamente, y se sintió extrañamente incómoda. Aquella era su familia, su propia familia, y sí, los había mentido, les había estado ocultando la verdad durante 6 años, pero lo que hizo fue, únicamente, para proteger a su hija.

_Las contracciones cada vez tenían una intensidad mayor, y aunque Ziva había estado tranquila hasta ese momento, el dolor podía ahora con ella. Con la intención de prevenir cualquier encontronazo insólito que pusiera sus vidas patas arriba, y para más comodidad de la israelí, ella y Tony habían decidido que su hija nacería en casa, con la ayuda de la comadrona que los había acompañado durante todo el embarazo, Eve. _

_-Vamos Ziva, un poco más.-La animaba la joven._

_Ella cogió a Tony del cuello de la camisa para acercárselo y que entendiera bien lo que decía, con miedo de que no la escuchara lo suficiente, pues parecía que no era consciente de que se lo estaba chillando._

_-¡SE ACABÓ EL SEXO!¿ME HAS OÍDO DINOZZO?¡DA GRACIAS A QUE NO TENGO MI CUCHILLO A MANO PORQUE TE JURO QUE TE CORTARÍA TU GRACIOSA MÁQUINA DE HACER BEBÉS EN MENOS QUE CANTA UN PAVO!-acompañaba de gritos de dolor._

_-Cariño, se dice "un gallo..."-susurró temeroso.-"En menos que canta un gallo"_

_La mirada asesina de Ziva hizo que optara por callarse y simplemente darle la mano, ya casi sin tacto, y susurrarle que todo iría bien._

_-Ya casi está, ¡el último!- la apremiaba Eve._

_Tras unos segundos, el tiempo pareció pararse. Un llanto resonó por toda la sala, provocando tres sonrisas instantáneas._

_-¡Aquí está!-susurró la matrona.-Tony, ¿quieres cortar el cordón?_

_Justo después de ser separada de aquello que la había mantenido unida durante 9 meses a su madre, la pequeña fue colocada en el pecho de Ziva, que sonreía aliviada. Pudo notar como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y juraría que, por primera vez en años, volvía a llorar de felicidad._

_-¡Eh!¡Hola princesa!-susurró besando su frente._

_Tony se acuclilló a su lado, embelesado._

_-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre, Tony?-él miró a Ziva estupefacto_

_-¿Mi... Mi madre?-ella asintió.-Alexia._

_-Mira a nuestra pequeña... Dile "hola" a papá... Dile "Soy Alexia Tali DiNozzo David", encantada de conocerte._

_Él la miró entre sorprendido y realmente feliz. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la israelí buscó su boca y lo besó suavemente, como esperando en ese beso su aprobación. Lo que no sabía era que no le hacía falta, que hubiera escogido lo que hubiera escogido, hubiera tenido su infinita aceptación. La adoraba, las adoraba, a las dos. Y ninguno de los dos creía que nada pudiera superar ese momento._

Abby llegó casi sin aliento, y petrificada observó la escena. Fue como si mentalmente se asegurara de que aquello que le habían contado, o que se rumoreaba por el edificio, era cierto.

-Hola, Abby.-La saludó cordialmente Ziva, sin ganas de discutir con la gótica.

-¿"Hola Abby"?¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?¿5, no, 6 años engañándonos a todos, engañándome a mí (aquello lo dijo con una particular muestra de dolor) y "Hola Abby" es lo único que se te ocurre?¿Qué pensabas, que ocultarnos todo esto serviría de algo?¿Le ha servido a tu hija?-la culpó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

McGee estaba atónito. En una o dos ocasiones había incluso abierto la mandíbula para protestar e intentar callar a Abby, pero la científica se adelantó con un gesto con la mano, evitando interrupciones. Gibbs había aparecido del MTAC, y se mostraba ajeno a aquella situación, aunque intervino con un comentario que hirió a Ziva.

-Déjala Abbs, en el Mossad no enseñaban a confiar en tu equipo.

Aquello sorprendió a todos. Los impactó, los dejó estupefactos, helados. La israelí sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón de su propio pecho, y en aquel momento fue el dolor el que habló:

-¿De verdad crees que este es "mi equipo", Gibbs?¡Esta es mi familia!¡Siempre lo ha sido!¿Y sabéis qué?¡No tenéis derecho a hacernos esto, ni a mí ni a Tony!¡CULPADNOS!¡SI ASÍ OS SENTÍS MEJOR, HACEDLO!¡PERO OS EQUIVOCÁIS!-intentó calmarse, ya estaba llorando.-¿Sabes Abby? Di que soy mala amiga, mala hermana, mala hija, pero nunca respetaré que digas que soy mala madre, porque no es cierto. ¿Qué creéis...?-dijo mirando a los tres.-¿Que no era más fácil decirlo? ¿Que no me moría de ganas por compartir con vosotros que era feliz, que mi hija había dado sus primeros pasos, dicho sus primeras palabras?-empezó a temblar de la impotencia- ¡Lo más fácil hubiera sido soltarlo todo! Pero si no lo hicimos, fue para protegerla. Para protegerla del Mossad, del NCIS, de todos. ¿O acaso no recordáis el caso de los Mackenzie?¿Os lo recuerdo? Padre marine, madre del NCIS, los tres niños estrangulados y sus cuerpos repartidos por los monumentos del estado, y todo por una maldita venganza... ¡POR UNA MALDITA VENGANZA!¿No lo hubieras hecho tu por Kelly, Jethro?-el hecho de escuchar su segundo nombre, y el nombre de su hija hizo que el mundo se le cayera encima. Se dio cuenta de por qué lo habían hecho.

Sin dejar tiempo a ninguna contestación, Ziva se dirigió rauda al ascensor, enfurecida con ella misma, con el mundo, con un sentimiento de venganza recorriendo sus venas, y otro, mayor aún, que la hacía vulnerable: el miedo.

_Continuará..._


	6. Nota de autor

**NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Como habréis podido noticiar, Cote deja NCIS, y pese a que muchos escritores han decidido dejar sus historias, al igual que yo en un principio, llegué a la conclusión de que esto no sería lo correcto, ni para mis lectores ni para mí misma.

Por lo tanto, intentaré subir capítulo esta noche, además de informaros de que esto me ha impulsado a escribir una nueva historia, esta vez en inglés, que aunque no sea mi primera lengua me parece interesante y un reto conseguir llevar a cabo mi idea. Estará situada después de la décima temporada, y no tendrá nada que ver con esta.

Espero que al igual que esta, sea de vuestro agrado.

Es un duro golpe para los Tiva shippers, pero tenemos que mantenernos juntos y a flote, por estos maravillosos 8 años con Tony y Ziva que seguro, acabarán con un merecido final feliz.

Muchísimos abrazos y amor para todos, sois los mejores!


End file.
